


Voices

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, I don't know how else to tag this, My head is a mess right now, Poetry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: What's wrong with you that you can't control your own mind?!?!?There's to much people around you and none at the same timeYour only company are the voices in your head





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This last weekend haven't been great, I've been struggling and this is one of the things that helps a little, so I hope you enjoy them

_They come when you least expect to hear them_

_They come in your darker times_

_When you feel vulnerable_

_They try to rip your soul_

_Bra_ _ke your heart until you can't put the pieces together_

_You don't talk about it cause no one will understand, no one would really hear you_

_They'll think that you only are an attention seeker_

_Seeking for validation every time_

_Feeling unimportant to anyone_

_Crying every night until you fall asleep_

_Wanting to scream but you can't_

_What's wrong with you that you can't control your own mind?!?!?_

_There's to much people around you and none at the same time_

_Your only company are the voices in your head_

_That always tell you that you are not good enough_

_That you are not worth it_

_That you don't care_

_And there's no way to stop them, to shut them down_ _  
_

_This voices will be with you forever_ _  
_

_Hiding in the dark, waiting for you to let your walls down_ _  
_

_Waiting for you to be vulnerable again_ _  
_

_Waiting so they can brake you_ _  
_

_And you couldn't care less_ _  
_

_Caus you are already gone _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little piece of angst that my mind produced.
> 
> If you wnat to know me you can find me on tumbl as @lizzy92rc


End file.
